Shadows Of The Past
by DreamTeam679
Summary: Highschool AU. Two people who have grown apart because of their feelings. Two pepole who hate each other to the core. Two people who are feared because of their appearance. Two people whose past is marked with torment. Eight people who couldn't be more different and yet have something in common: All of them are haunted by their shadows of the past. Rated M for possible violence!
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda except for our OC's**

 **The Story might contain violence and more. You've been warned!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Loud. That was the first thought that was buzzing in the young girl's head, when she entered the cafeteria with her three best and only friends. Of course they were treated like usual: Students were mocking them behind their backs, pushing them out of their way and stole their chairs when they wanted to sit down. Mino sighed in boredom.

"I should really beat the living daylights out of them sometime. It pisses me off that they are pulling the same kind of shit every day." Gabriella, the redhead who got addressed as Elli by her friends, complained.

She angrily stabbed her food which has spoiled her appetite already. How she hated peas and mashed potatoes. If it was up to Elli, she would travel back in time and beat up the person who brought peas and potatoes into the world.

"They could at least try something else. A bit originality and creativity wouldn't hurt these airheads." Mino interjected without any emotion for which the blonde in their group hit the girl on the back of her head.

"Don't give these idiots any ideas! I'd love nothing better than to kick them in the ass. If I have to go to the barber one more time because of them, they will be in for a nasty surprise. I'm done with this short hair." Suri announced and all three of them knew that she was serious.

"But the short hair looks good on you, Suri." The brown-haired girl said and munched her Onigiri happily which an indignant Suri smacked right out of her hand then. "Don't compliment me, girl! I look like a boy and even strangers see me like one."

"But boys don't have big breasts." And just like this, Suri and Lila got into a heated discussion while the black-haired languidly picked at her food and another conversation in the vicinity of her table caught her attention.

"Come on! Tell me how your date with Monet went!" A certain curious and euphoric guy, who wore a hat, nagged.

Rumor has it that he has red hair but he never took off his hat in front of somebody. Neither in school, nor in classes or even at home.

"Penguin's right! Why don't you tell us how great her curves, her butt and her breasts are? I am so jealous." Law, a certain brown-haired, who was constantly wearing his sunglasses, envied. He, just like Penguin, never took it off. But that didn't concern the teachers, nor the students. Instead, it made Shachi mysterious and interesting at the same time. At least for the majority of the girls at school, our 4 girls being the exception.

Mino observed how the boys took their usual seats out of the corner of her eyes.

"It went like it always does.", said Law evenly, which didn't impress his two best friends. Both talked insistently to him and wanted to pry more information out of him but the boy remained steadfast. "So loud and persistend.", he sighed annoyed.

"Mino!" Mino didn't even realize, that Elli was talking with her. "I was lost in thoughts, sorry."

A "Tcht" left Ellis mouth before she told Mino the news again. "I couldn't believe who moved in next to us. And all of you won't be able to either. That bastard Eustass lives next to me. I have no idea how I can have a quiet night, when this man slut is living right next to me! So I have planned his death, and now I have perfected it. I am doing it like this –" Elli explained very detailed how she can make Kid's murder seem like an accident. That, among other things, included a forest, boars and a nail gun. Sure, you could kill someone with these. But to make it look like an accident? Improbable in Mino's opinion. Again has she caught herself how she stared at him and his guys. "You are looking there again." Suri indicated.

Annoyed, Mino sighed. "I want to understand what is so great about these guys. Sure, they are popular and the girls seem to be smart enough to understand that they will reach the same popularity when they are together with those guys. But there has to be more than power behind that. Look, Penguin and Shachi are textbook examples of perverts. They are exactly the kind of boys, from them parents warn their children. And the girls are still crazy about them. And I don't even want to start about Trafalgar Law. I can think of only one word that will describe him completely: Cold. That boy is a block of ice, that no one can melt. Not even a desert with temperatures of 40°C."

Suri and Lila giggled a bit, whereat a grin started to form on Elli's lips. "You hit that nail square on the head." Suri said, and looked over to the boys, disgusted. "But I am still wondering what is so special about them. What difference is there to the other students? Students like us?" Mino asked.

"Probably because we aren't good in school and still believe in true love. If you look at the other girls it is no surprise why we are ranking at the complete bottom. They run around as if they walk the streets. The payment from their john is probably between their tiny breasts, which come across to be bigger because of their piles of push-up bras."

Ellie had to laugh at Lila's words. "That money is nothing. With the tons of makeup in their faces, they don't have to save anything for Botox." Mino joined in. Suri put her arm around Mino's shoulders. "Now you are back in reality, Mino."

"Move your asses." It became silent in the cafeteria as a group of three girls stood up and wanted to shoo the four girls away from the table. "Bonny, we shouldn't lower ourselves to their level. These losers aren't worth it." Monet pointed out to the rose-haired girl, who chewed on a slice of pizza. "I am not stooping to their level. I'm just putting them back in their place. And it definitely is not here, so move." Mino calmly finished her food and put her fork to the side before she turned to face the three girls. She examined the girls from top to bottom until she turned her back on them again. "We shouldn't forget these fake designer clothes." Mino said and engaged her three friends in their initial conversation again.

"Right. And then the kind of girls that are sewing dresses out of their grandmother's drapes. Ugly patterns that scare of every boy and demand hard work." Suri taunted and looked over her shoulder. Bonny trembled with rage and was ready to charge at the girls and beat them to a pulp when Law called the three girls and invited them to sit at his table. The three girls immediately dedicated their attention towards their idols and flirted with them. Mino looked towards the table. Her gaze directly met Law's. Mino showed absolutely no emotion, she merely nodded in thanks.

''They seem to be the only humans in this room." Lila said and pulled Mino out of her thoughts, "You are constantly asking why these guys are so in demand. Maybe the reason for that is, that they are the only reasonable people in this room." Mino looked really annoyed by this but risked a last glimpse to the guys. Law was sitting there with folded arms and closed eyes while he was listening to Monet. Provided that he truly was listening. "He didn't do it because of us, though. We all know that he savors his peace like no other and a fight would have disturbed that."

"Sounds logical. This klutz is the type for that." Ellie said.

Shortly after that, the bell that announced the beginning of class, rang. Just like every other student, the four brought away their dirty dishes and walked to their classes. Suri and Mino had biology with Hogback while Elli and Lila needed to survive history with Smoker. And just Suri and Mino got a problem that spoiled their day. Mister Hogback entered the room in a bad mood. He banged a stack of papers onto the table and then turned to his class. "I am disappointed! Not even once in my whole career as a teacher did I have to return such a bad test! That was a disaster and you, Mino Venom, are the worst among all!" The teacher stomped to her table and nearly hit the test in her face. Mino kept a straight face and just looked at her teacher. Her classmates, however, giggled degradingly. "I really cannot understand anymore how you have managed to get into high-school. Your competence is as small as a pea. You will stay after class. We need to have a serious talk." Mino just sighed and leaned back.

Suri who was next to her laid her hand on top of Mino's shoulder and smiled soothingly. However, Hogback interrupted them. "And now you, Suri! You'll soon be laughing out of the other side of your face, because your grade is just as bad as hers! Did you ever hear anything about learning?!"

"I did but I can't understand things in the way you are explaining them. And then I write it down how I understand it. You should rather work on the way you're teaching, than to blame your students." Suri defended herself. Mino, however, kept silent und calmly read through her test and his comments. She would bring a bad grade home again but there was no one waiting for her. Mino didn't have a family anymore, except for her sister who was almost never at home because of her job as a stewardess. Merely her friends would have been able to help her but they were no aces in school either. A sigh left Mino's mouth. With a blank mind she stared at the ceiling and waited for the lesson to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Áll the characters belong to his rightful owner except for our four Oc's!**

 **The story might contain violence and more! You've been warned!**

 **Before the story starts we wanted to inform you that we're going to publish a chapter a week. We won't say for sure but we're probably updating every monday.**

 **Oh, and we thought that a second person's opinion might be interesting. (Spoiler, when you haven't seen the Punk Hazard Arc and Dressrosa Arc! ) As far as I know, as a captain of an awesome crew, Law is one heck of a mastermind who barely shows any fears. He can easily manipulate a person and has the ability to change personalities thanks to his powers. Since he is very close to the people that we've mentioned so far (Shachi and Penguin) and which take a huge part in the story, we thought he might be a good protagonist who knows best of his friends' past. However, the characters alternate in narration.**

 **We've said everything we wanted to say! Please leave a comment or two whether you like the idea and want us to keep on writing or you spot any mistakes regarding punctuation, grammar and such. We'll appreciate it! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Loud. That was the first thing that struck him when he entered the cafeteria with his two best friends. But Shachi and Penguin were loud as well which was trying his patience.

"Come on, Captain! Tell us something!" Shachi begged, nearly on his knees. Law was titled as Captain because he was the captain of the football team which was, as a side note, really good. In this season, the Hearts have held their ground against every single team. They have never suffered a loss under Law's strict leadership.

"Come on, tell us how your date with Monet went!" Penguin nagged on the way to their regular table. Law crossed his arms and darted a cold glance at him. Penguin went rigid under Law's gaze which was why his elbow poked into Shachi's hip.

"Penguin's right! Why don't you tell us how great her curves, her butt and her breasts are? I am so jealous." Law couldn't do anything but shake his head. Typical. "It went like it always does." The black-haired disclosed with a grin which didn't satisfy their thirst for knowledge. While they sat down on their table, where other members of the football team were sitting already, Shachi and Penguin talked insistently to Law, intending to elicit more information from him. In vain.

Law acted deaf and didn't say anymore on this topic. Rather, he discussed the lineup for the next game with his teammates. They had to compete against the Whitebeards and Ace was their captain. "In the whole history of sports did nobody ever win against the Whitebeards!" Cody whimpered. "Then we'll change history.". With Law's word, histeam was motivated. They all cheered with full enthusiasm but then it died down as a group of three girls headed to a table in their near vicinity.

"Move your asses." Bonny, who was feared and avoided because of her rudeness, loudness and frankness, commanded. And the rose-haired was proud of these things. Whatever. The losers had always been a thorn in Bonny's side because those four didn't feel any fear towards Bonny. They were the only ones at this school who dared to pick a quarrel with her and were driving her to the edge of insanity. Especially the black-haired didn't mince her words as Bonny created trouble again. They really had guts. Words like fear and respect didn't exist in their vocabulary. Law listened attentively to their little dispute which made his head hurt more with every passing second.

Bonny was disturbing his quiet tremendously. He invited Bonny, Monet and Kalifa to his table with a wave of his hand. The three came dashing to him immediately and Monet sat herself on his lap provocatively. It wasn't that that bothered him but her fingers on his neck . He hated it to the core.

"Those four don't know where they belong." Kalifa complained and sat down next to Shachi, playing with her hair. Shachi's view made his nose bleed. Law hadn't expected anything else because her position allowed Shachi a free view into her cleavage.

Because he was bored, Law looked around the area whereby his eye got caught by the black-haired girl. She looked at him and nodded curtly before she turned to her friends. Her little thank-you left him cold. After all, he didn't do it because of her. He didn't do it because of any of those losers. Law only did it for him because it granted him his quiet that he was craving after. This quiet didn't last long though, because the bell announcing class rang.

With a heavy heart, Monet stood up and separated herself from Law. On the inside, Law was happy to be rid of this spider monkey. She couldn't leave him alone for one minute and then there was his sister too. Monet always got worked up because of her. The reason being that Lami apparently was too involved in Law's private life. Monet's and Law's togetherness was constantly interrupted by her. Law thought differently. As an overprotective brother he has agreed with Lami to sit down every evening and talk about their day. It was a part of their daily routine and it seemed that Monet wasn't able to tolerate that. She once gave him an ultimatum to decide between her and his little sister. The decision wasn't difficult as his sister was his family. He valued his family above all things, especially since-

The door to the classroom flew open and ripped him out of his thoughts. Inflamed with rage, his biology teacher rushed into the class. He slammed a pile of papers onto the desk.

"I am disappointed! Not even once in my whole career as a teacher did I have to return such a bad test!"

Law ceased to listen because it was the same every time. Mino would, like in all the other subjects, be the worst. This time was no exception. And her friend Suri always has the second worst test. To Law, it remained a mystery how someone could constantly write such bad grades. They were either really this bad in school or the fault truly lay in Hogback's way of teaching.

Even Law had difficulty to follow Hogback's teaching because he was explaining the things like a professor at a university would. And they were specialists in their fields. Law was happy to claim that his parents were highly praised and successful doctors who were well versed in the subject of humans. As Law wanted to follow in their footsteps, he had some foreknowledge in terms of human biology.

"Congratulations, Law. As expected, you have written an excellent test. Students like you give me hope that there are still some competent human beings who are passionate about this subject." Law's gaze stayed cold even after his test was put on his desk. The girls, however, squealed. For them, his cold behavior was attractive and then he was also intelligent. To have him as a boyfriend was like winning the lottery. Not only his demeanor made him desirable, though. Instead, it was his bad-boy-image that drove the girls out of their mind. Law was well-toned, had a tattooed torso and a gaze that intimidated everyone and that every girl loved. Every single one of them wanted to touch him just once.

"Penguin, your test was, like always, average. I cannot complain, contrary to those students where all hope is lost already."

Law's gaze swept over to the black-haired girl, that was sitting two rows in front of him and who pointedly ignored Hogback's comment. Everyone knew that she was meant. "The same goes for you, Shachi. Your test is satisfactory as well, but I would be happy if you two were above average." Shachi took his test-paper and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "At least we are better than these certain girls, although that is like taking candy from a baby. Everyone at this school is better than-"

A book landed in his face which was thrown by a furious blonde. Law turned to the window to hide his grin.

"Oops, it slipped." Suri apologized. "What's all this crap, woman?!" Shachi called indignant while he was rubbing his nose. Law's attention got awoken when Suri slammed her hands on the table and leaned threateningly close to Shachi. The point of her nose almost touched his.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than to badmouth us? For all I care you can talk about us behind our backs but not when we can hear every single word. Otherwise, it can become uncomfortable for you very quickly and you'll wish that you've never been born. One more thing before I have to listen to the teacher's tirade about respect and tolerance. In this world, things that are far worse than death, exist. And believe me Shachi." She spoke his name full with disgust.

Law observed how her hands tensed up around the edge of the desk. Mino seemed to be tense as well because her hands turned into fists and she was completely focused on the table.

"We've experienced those things. Be a dear and leave us in peace. Don't make this hell worse than it already is." Shachi became rueful which was a rare sight. Suri snatched her book and went back to her seat, leaving speechless students behind who were listening to the conversation.

"Things in this world that are worse than death." Law repeated quietly, so that nobody was able to hear it. What exactly had they experienced? Law got rid of that thought. No, these losers didn't make him curious. Something like that would never happen _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, all the characters do not belong to us D: At least, our Oc's are made up by me :D**

 **However, the story contains violence and more! You've been warned!**

 **Before the story starts, we want to point out that the plot progresses slowly. I myself dislike stories in which people fall in love with each other after a few days and do some naughty stuff when they barely know each other. I hate rushing things, so I'm taking it slowly for you guys. Don't worry, though. Love will blossom but I won't reveal who will fall into our love-trap. You'll know when the time comes. :)**

 **Now, shall the next chapter begin!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

The heart. An organ inside of the human body, that keeps us alive. And an organ that can work miracles because we can also feel with it. What else was there to know, Mino asked herself. All the other stuff, that she didn't understand either way, didn't interest her at all. As long as it beat, we lived.

"For Friday, I want you to prepare a short presentation about the heart. After all the information that I have given you and which the internet is also going to give you, this shouldn't pose a problem. I expect, that every one of you will have this homework prepared. One of you will be chosen randomly and will then have the pleasure to present their results in front of the class. But it shouldn't be longer than five minutes. Be creative and make your presentation exciting and don't behave like inanimate zombies. Therefore, be well rested when you enter my classroom Friday morning. You can go home now."

That's it for Monday. Just four more days and then it's weekend. Mino could hardly wait, especially because Elli, Suri and Lila have invited her to a resort. All four of them were fed up with school and just wanted to relax. What was better suited for that, than a resort far away from New World? Far away from the daily routine? Nothing.

After Mino put away her school things and said goodbye to Suri, she went to Hogback's desk. Aside from the fact that he was scary, Mino was afraid that he would give her hell and drive her out of her mind. He was so busy to put his notes into his leather bag, that he didn't even notice her presence first. "Sensei, I don't wish to be rude, but what exactly-" Hogback cut her short immediately. "Take it easy, Mino Venom. There are still some students in the classroom and our conversation has to be treated discreetly." Hogback leaned back on his chair and smirked crookedly. A smirk that gave Mino goosebumps. She still remembered very well what happened when HE grinned like that. Her heart beat wildly against her ribcage. Her pulse skyrocketed. "No need to be nervous, Mino Venom." She hated how her name sounded when Hogback said it. She breathed in relief when a deep voice rang out beside her. "I wanted to speak with you as well, Mr. Hogback." Law informed him and repeatedly looked between Mino and Hogback. Mino rolled her eyes, irritated. "As if." She murmured quietly, so that nobody could hear it.

But judged by Law's grin, he heard her perfectly fine. "Wait outside, Trafalgar Law. This matter is more serious and needs a certain time." Mino observed very clearly, how he warily raised his eyebrow. Law's reaction alarmed Mino a little bit. Did Law doubt Hogback's words? She nervously looked around the class. Except for Hogback, Law and her, there was no one else. The students had already left the room. The three of them were completely alone. "Alright, I'll wait outside." Law announced and went out. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hogback rose from his chair.

Humming, he went to the window and watched the snow that was gently floating through the air, as if it was dancing. "I don't have much time, Sensei. Would it be possible to do this faster?" Mino inquired. "Winter is a beautiful time of the year, isn't it?" The teacher changed the subject. Did he do it on purpose to delay her? Mino slowly started to become impatient. "I believe you haven't listened to me. Can we finish this conversation quickly, so that I can be home on time?" Mino lied. In truth, she had to go to work. Even if her sister earned a good amount of money with her job, it wasn't enough to pay the rent. The reason for that was, that Mino was officially living in Northblue, where the flats were mostly overpriced and big. She wanted to move many times, but her sister deterred her from this intention every time, with the reasoning, that this house held many memories which shouldn't be thrown away. That house was their life and their home. And Merle didn't want to leave her home. Pretty selfish in Mino's opinion. After all, Mino experienced hell in this house, where she lived since she has been born, which changed her life radically.

"You truly are a disgrace to this school. There were many students who had bad grades, but there was never such a hopeless case like you are. We, the teachers, don't know what we are supposed to do with you." He turned around to face her and a faint smirk adorned his face. "But I have thought of a solution. You would get good grades and a degree with which you could get every single job." He added.

Mino suspected how this was going to end. This grin was suspicious enough. Because with every step that he took towards her, his smirk got bigger and bigger.

"What kind of solution?" She spoke unusually calm with a touch of fear in her voice. Also, the atmosphere seemed to have changed. All of a sudden, the room appeared to be narrow and stuffy. "Firstly, I want to know if you are ready to do everything for your grades." With that, her suspicion was confirmed. When he said 'everything' then he could only have one thing on his mind. "I am not going to do anything!" She called.

In fear, Mino dashed to her table where her bag was standing. She grasped the strap of her bag and wanted to run out of the room, when Hogback was suddenly standing behind her and drunk in the smell of her hair. Mino's eyes widened and tears started to form in them.

"Don't be like this, Mino Venom. I know you well enough. I know exactly, that you want this as much as I do. Why are you feeling embarrassed?" Mino's perfect masquerade broke. Lightning-fast, she shoved the teacher away, so that he fell to the ground. In his fall, he took some tables with him. Mino backed a few steps away, scared, that Hogback would stand up and touch her.

"What is going on here?" Only in this moment did Mino notice Law's presence in the room. Did he just come inside or has he been standing there already?

No matter how much this question bothered her, her memories out of the deepest part of her mind came up front and burned themselves in again. Everything started to feel real again. The encouraging words, the small and tender touches… the pain that HE was causing her. Everything was happening in front of her mind's eye anew. She had to get away from this place. She had to get away from this room before insanity will come to her! She could hardly free herself from her frozen state and ran out of the classroom. Mino slammed the door with force and burst into tears. The memories were too strong and gained the upper hand, which made her gag. She was running to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her. Mino threw her bag to the ground. Instantly, she embraced the toilet and gave free reign to her build-up emotions.

* * *

 **Before you guys start to worry and ask us when the next chapter is going to be uploaded, it's possible that there won't be any chapters the next months. Since school is "over", we have to study until our head explode!**

 **Don't worry, though. We upload the next chapter as soon as we got a bit of freetime! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who is back? Right! It's us! And guess why we are here? You are right again! To update this story! ~(*-*~)**

 **We are truly and deeply sorry that we didn't update for three months! We are ashamed and await or punishment that we truly deserve. Things has gotten rather difficult lately and we were busy with sticking our noses in as many textbooks as our hands could carry. We practically were machines who were build in order to rock the a-Levels. However, study-time is finally over! \\(*-*)/**

 **My friend and I can relax awhile until we get our results in June. Until then, we can refocus on writing new chapters and satisfy your greedy eyes by publishing the new chapter which might have been finished for two months now and have been forgotten by the silly me (?) *scratches head arkwardly*  
**

 **I beg of you, guys, you have all rights to be mad at us that we abandoned this story for a while. As I mentioned earlier, our minds were solely focussed on studying. We did nothing but studying for weeks. Every single second until our eyes and ears bled! In the end, it might not turn out as we expect but that is somehting that we have to deal with.**

 **So please don't worry guys. For now we present you the next chapter of "Shadows of the past"!**

 **Warnings: Mentions of sex (mostly of the word but that does count!) and there is a little fist fight waiting for you :3**

 **Disclaimer: I hate to say it - I really do - but none of the characters do belong to us, except for Mino and her three friends. -.-' All rights belong to its rightful owner. If I were to own One Piece... hehe... don't let us think about it. ^^'**

 **Last but not least, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

The heart was an organ that had always fascinated him. Because this "small" organ worked miracles no one would have thought an organ of this size capable of doing. Averaged, the heavy muscle weighs about 300 gram and is located between both lungs, diagonally behind the sternum. Together with the blood vessels, the heart makes up the cardiovascular system and pumps the blood through the whole body. Oh well, Law could think even more about this incredible organ, but it would take him hours until he would have said everything about the heart. It just undertakes so many functions that you can only be fascinated by it, Law thought. That was why he already knew what he would talk about in his presentation, if Mr. Hogback prompted him to do it. For Law, it would be child`s play to prepare the presentation. He already knew everything there was to know about the heart, after all. There were many advantages of having doctors as your parents. Law could simply look into his parent's old records from their studies, read their former textbooks or just ask them directly. Simple Options.

 **(Author Note: When you wonder how we know all this stuff about the heart, we are geniuses! ... We googled xD)**

The vibration of his phone threw him out of his thoughts. Because Hogback was still talking about the upcoming presentation, Law reached into his pockets and opened the text message that he had just received. _"Another female student has just transferred to a different school without telling me the reason."_ Law sighed quietly while he was looking towards Hogback. This teacher had done it again. He assaulted a student and forced her to have sex with him. _"I will take care of this matter."_ Law typed into his phone and send the message to the sender. This was the seventh case in three months already.

Female students, who were beneath average, have been leaving the school since three months ago. The reasons of these sudden school-leavers knew no one but the director of the school had a suspicion. All of the seven students visited Hogback's biology class. All seven of them were in danger of repeating the class should they get another E. And then the grades of the seven changed drastically. In the course of two weeks did these seven girls get straight B's! It was impossible to reach a grade within two weeks which they hadn't gotten any year before that. Law knew that something wasn't right. And he suspected that Mr. Hogback was involved in this. So he personally started to investigate of which no other student or teacher, except for the director himself, knew. Law requested this of him and after an hour long discussion the director started to share his opinion.

"What you claim, Trafalgar Law, sounds logical, but we have no evidence." The director had said. "Then I will acquire evidence." Law answered back then and committed himself thus to his personal mission: To get this scum into jail where he originally belongs to. People like him destroy families and people. They break their victims completely to puppets without a free will. Law needed to prevent this at all costs.

After the bell rang, Law observed precisely how Mino stood up from her seat and went to stand at Hogback's table.

The other seven girls had been asked for a personal conversation by Hogback as well. The following day, the girls hadn't been themselves anymore. The girls seemed to be jumpy and fearful but also submissive. When Hogback called the girls to the blackboard they obeyed . None of them looked another person in the eyes and if someone touched them they began to scream or to cry. It was more than obvious that something was happening to the girls.

Law would truly be able to prevent it this time. And now he had a plan how he could finally get Hogback to jail.

After Law had packed his bag he went to the teacher's desk, as well. As he was standing directly next to Mino, he was able to take a closer look at her for the first time in his entire life. She looked pretty nervous and was apparently very uncomfortable. Her eyes were slightly widened and her fingers were trembling. She either disliked the closeness, or was intimidated by Hogback's presence. Sure, the black glasses on his nose made him look like some crazy scientist who would stop at nothing. Law had to admit that Hogback gave away this kind of feel. It still didn't deter him from his brilliant plan.

"I wanted to speak with you as well, Mr Hogback." Law informed his teacher. Law observed precisely how the corner of the teacher's mouth twitched. He didn't appear to be happy. Mino, however, folded her arms and looked to the side. "As if." She murmured which made Law chuckle. "Wait outside Trafalgar Law. This matter is more serious and needs some time." With his hand, Hogback pointed to the door. Yes, it didn't sit well with the teacher that Law wanted to have a few words with him. He was probably afraid that Law could be a witness and wanted to send him away because of that. Law, of course, obeyed and left the room. But no one urged him not to eavesdrop. As soon as the door fell close, Law stepped next to it and pressed his ear against the door. However, the heavy door prevented Law from grasping the whole conversation between the two. He only understood a few words…

"Nice season…on time…home…disgrace…school…" Out of context, Law guessed that Hogback pointed the winter out to distract her from his true intentions and to appease her a bit. Mino apparently had no interest in beating around the bush and wanted to end the conversation quickly because she needed to be home on time. So Hogback must have come to the point directly and curently voiced the opinion of his and the other teachers: Mino is supposed to be a disgrace because of her bad grades.

"Solution…problems...graduation…job…" This was a harder nut to crack. For the former, Law was still able to figure out that Hogback was offering her a solution to all of her problems in school. Either, the biology teacher pointed out that she wasn`t able to graduate with her current grades, or with his solution she would be able to graduate in a way that would get her every job in the world. The second option sounded more logical in Law's opinion if you considered the accusation of abuse on the seven female students.

"Everything…grades…" Grades are everything? No, the syntax needed to be different then, so Hogback had to mean something else. Maybe Hogback asked her to do everything for good grades! Improbable because Hogback didn't want to evoke fear in the girl beforehand. He didn't want to force anything upon Mino, so that she would not be able to guess the teachers real intentions. So he questioned her, if she was open to do anything for her grades! That was definitely sexual harassment. Hogback was openly implying of wanting to abuse one of the school's losers.

Law pushed himself off the wall and touched the doorknob. In that moment, it banged loudly inside the classroom which was why Law ripped the door open. Mino leaned at a desk and was breathing heavily. Her face was pale and her eyes wide open, as if she had seen a ghost. Her hands, that were pressing her bag tightly to her chest, clenched up. Hogback sat between fallen tables. There was a bleeding scratch on the teacher's forehead. A bit of blood was flowing from the wound which was possibly caused by the tumble. However, Hogback wasn't bothered by the wound as he broke into sickening laughter which was provoking goosebumps. Law looked towards Mino again but the girl was already gone. She must have ran out of the room without Law noticing.

"What did you have in mind for her, Mr. Hogback? Did you want to do the same to her as you did to the other former students of yours?" Law asked directly. Hogback didn't even react to his question. Instead the older man lifted himself up from the floor, put the tables to their rightful place and asked Law as to why he wanted to speak with him. Law was seething with anger. He hated it when someone dodged his questions. "I have asked you something, Mr. Hogback. Did you want to rape Mino as well? Just like the other seven girls whose life you have destroyed?" Humming, Hogback was walking back to his desk and sat on his chair which creaked under his weight.

"I, just like you, think it regretful that these overly talented girls have left our school. Their grades weren't exceedingly good but they had other convincing skills to make up for that." Law clicked his tongue because one the one hand, Hogback had implied that the girls were wonderful sex toys with whom he enjoyed every second but on the other Hand, did he not admit to anything at all. Hogback was playing a game with him and it didn't look like Law was winning. "Mino has been filled with pure fear just now. The terror was visible in her eyes. So don't tell me that you haven't tried anything. I know very well what kind of person you are."

„And what kind of human am I supposed to be in your opinion, Trafalgar?" Every word that Hogback said, let Law's hidden anger grow. "Someone as cruel as you isn't human anymore. You are a monster. A frustrated man that can't get a woman because of his looks! You don't have a sex life at all and because of that you are looking for students that would do anything for good grades You take advantage of their frustration and force them to repulsive sex with an old man. You are this kind of Person." Grinning, Hogback leaned himself against the chair which was expressing his arrogance. "You have a wanton imagination, Trafalgar Law. Just like you little sister." Law's patience snapped. How did he know abot his precious little sister? Law had never mentioned her when he was around! How could the teacher know? "Such a sweet, innocent and nice girl." Hogback added. Although Law was constantly saying "be quiet" or "Shut up.", Hogback didn't let himself get interrupted. „Maybe I should have a talk with –" To silence this bastard, Law punched his teacher's nose. Under the forceful hit, Law could precisely hear how his teacher's nasal bone broke. The man hissed with pain and held a hand under the bleeding nose. But the crimson blood was gushing out between his grayish fingers and was staining the teacher's white shirt. „Dare to come too close to my sister and I will kill you. Leave my family alone" Law whipped out a handkerchief with which he cleaned the blood from his fingers. After that, he left the classroom for good as he couldn't stand to look at this monster's face anymore. Hogback has gone too far. The teacher deliberately provoked him and still didn't admit anything in the end. Law's plan failed. Law had no chance. But the certainty that Hogback knew about his sister Lami was worse. Law didn't know what Hogback was capable of. Should the teacher do something to his family, then Law knew how to prevent it this time. His family just couldn't suffer again. Not after what they have already been through.

They almost lost a child once to the incarnation of the devil.

* * *

 **Before we finish off, I inform you that I may take my time in writing the next chapter. Since my mind was filled with anything but creativity I may have a little writer's block.** **Please be patient with us and await the next chapter in which we reveal a bit of Mino's past! This is going to be fun for me but not for her :D**

 **In Addition, my work and my friend's university will start soon. And we are really lazy right now. We stopped doing anything for the past month because we can't bring ourselves to do something. Neither of is motivated to dedicate ourselves to the story. Seriously, you may wait for an eternity until the next part will be published. Nevertheless, I can say that we are trying to do our bests so we can present the next chapter as soon as possible :)**


End file.
